Change of Destiny
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Yasumi Naganori, a man with connection with the past and Exodia, with superb dueling skills along with Yugi and his friends, how will he affect the story of the whole series? Paring: OC x Ishizu Ishtar. Note: Some card effects will be changed for the sake of the story. This story will follow the anime and anime card effects.


**Yasumi Naganori** is one of the main characters in the series of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" along with Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and Katsuya Jonouchi. He attends in class 1-B at Domino High School and a friend of Yugi Muto, Jonouichi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Bakura Ryou. Back in Domino High School, he along with Jonouchi and Honda were known as the "Troublemaker Trio". He is also the Egyptian counterpart of Yasumi Naomasa, who not only the only one who did not possess the millennium item but also was a chief advisor and bodyguard of Pharaoh Atem along with Shimon Muran.

 **Character:**

Name: Yasumi Naganori

Birthday: April 5th

Age: 16

Height: 180cm

Weight: 63kg

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Favorite Food: Everything

Least favorite food: None

Relatives: Parents (Deceased)

Occupation: Student and Member.

Education: Domino High school

Organization: Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities.

 **Duelist:**

Duelist Kingdom - Did not place (Gave Yugi 10 Star-chips he had, Pegasus mentioned that he would've been at least a finalist with his skills)

Battle City - Runner-Up (Won against Yami Marik but managed to possess his body due to his weak conditioning from Ra's Attack)

Grand Championship - Finalist (Tied with Leon Wilson but lets him advance for "King of Games" title and gave up for a rematch)

 **Deck:**

Wall/Ritual Power/Immortality Torture(Possessed)/Exodia Family/Banishment

Deck Master: Exodia the Forbidden One

 **Appearance:**

Yasumi has black hair and dark brown eyes. Outside of school uniform, his typical attires are a black jacket with a white collared shirt with black jeans throughout the series.

 **Personality:**

Yasumi is heroic, loyal, strong, bold, kind-hearted, caring, good-natured, funny, friendly, nice, confident, brave, selfless and loving. In the past, he protected Yugi from Jonouichi and Honda from bullying. After both changed their ways, he became friends with both of them and became known as the "Troublemaker Trio" at Domino High School, where they played pranks on both students and teachers. Yasumi is also known for his openness to others and his flirty personality tends to get himself get hit comically, especially from Anzu. He also is known for hating on cheaters and dirty tactic. For example, when Hana threw the Exodia pieces to the ocean during Duelist Kingdom arc, Yasumi went full rage and punched him in the face. This is later shown his close connection with his Exodia later in the arc hence why Yasumi was very angry. During Waking the Dragon, it is seen that his soul is part of Exodia itself as shown he was in tremendous pain and the roar of Exodia was heard when he activated seal of Orichalcos and then even further when he activated Orichalcos Deuteros.

It is also shown that he's very resilient and strong-willed person. As shown he was able to take Winged Dragon of Ra's hit and be able to stand long enough to defeat Yami Marik and the resist some influence of Seal of Orichalcos itself, it took Orichalcos Deuteros to fully affect him and release the darkness in his heart. When he joined the Doma, his personality turned 180 with him seemingly emotionless and always serious. When activated Orichalcos Deuteros, Yasumi becomes more sadistic, cruel and become the embodiment of insanity; taking pleasure of his opponent in pain similar to Yami Marik. In his heart, Yasumi used to enjoy bullying and torturing who was weaker than him. During fights where we dominated every time, he always enjoyed it secretly bottom of his heart. Due to this, Yasumi tried to suppress this feeling as much as he could. It is unknown why Yasumi joined Dartz but it is assumed that he's been convinced by Dartz to join him.

Yasumi was known for his flirtatious personality and seems to hit on every girl that he saw beautiful. Since he had many fangirls, he does his trademark smile to them and they were swooned by him, this was mostly stopped by Anzu who comically hit him in the head or Ishizu doing the "Shinigami Death Glare" or the "smile of doom".

When around Ishizu Ishtar, Yasumi seems to be more happy and open but also somewhat shy at the same time. It's later known that both had romantic interest to each other. According to Anzu, she mentioned that both of them looked good together and when Ishizu was scolding Yasumi, it was like seeing a mother scolding her child. After the Dawn of the Duel, Yasumi went back with Ishizu to Egypt and joined the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. It's possibly hinted that they got married in the future. Similarly, their Egyptian counterpart also loved each other as well.

 **Skills:**

Along with Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Jonouichi Katsuya, Yasumi is one of the greatest duelists in the series. In terms of dueling skills, he is considered number 2 behind Yugi and surpassing Kaiba. According to Pegasus, even he admits that if Yasumi continued, he would've made it at least to finals and been one of the most troublesome opponents he would ever face. During battle city, Seto Kaiba said that Yasumi and Yugi would definitely make it to the Top 8. In Waking the Dragon, Dartz told Alister, Valon, and even Rafael to not to challenge Yasumi as he is not only his most important pawn but also the fact that they would probably lose to him. In Grand Championship, his skill is so well known that he is almost popular as Yugi, mostly fangirls due to his trademark smile.

It is also known that Yasumi is a good fighter, as shown he was able to fight off at least 6 rare hunters by himself and commented that Seto's fighting skills were good as him. When he joined Dartz and was surrounded by bikers at America, he was able to fight off 10 people without breaking a sweat. It is shown that his Egyptian counterpart also a great fighter as well. Even Jonouichi and Honda admit that even if they both together tried to fight Yasumi, they would probably not win.

 **Duelist Kingdom:** By using 3000 Defense monster such as Labyrinth wall, Millennium Shield, and Neo Aqua Madoor, Yasumi set them face down to bait their opponent to attack and take damage or stall the game till deck out. He also supports his deck by using field spells such as Chorus of Sanctuary to boost his defense or use castle wall and rare card such as The Reliable Guardian to boost the defense even more. When faced with stop defense or Gorgon's eye, he uses Shield & Sword when forced his wall monster to attack position to not only bait his opponents but also end his opponents.

 **Battle City:** Yasumi changed his deck drastically and changed his play style. Mostly using Powerful Ritual monsters such as Shinato, Masked Beast, Demise, Ruin, and Reshef the Dark being, Yasumi mostly focuses on beatdowns and field destruction to overwhelm his opponents. Using spell absorption, pre-preparation of rites, samsara, recycle, and pot of avarice, Yasumi supports his ritual deck to gain sustain life points while keeping his deck consistent and recycled. He also uses monster reborn and fulfillment of the contract to revive his ritual monsters. He uses cards such as Burden of the Mighty Using to lower his opponent monster attack points to make his monsters even stronger and opponent's monster weaker. Demise as his main trump card, he destroys the entire field to completely eradicate his opponent. He uses Royal Decree to completely nullify traps and overwhelm his opponents.

 **Virtual World:** While using the same deck, he was about to choose demise as his deck master but suddenly Exodia the Forbidden One became his deck master out of nowhere. While Yasumi had no idea why Exodia came out, he felt that having Exodia the Forbidden One has his deck master just "felt right". According to Yasumi, his new Exodia deck was considered "Prototype" deck at this time and did not use it as his main until the Waking the Dragon Arc.

 **Doma:** At first, Yasumi was with Yugi and his group but suddenly disappeared from radar until it was shown that he joined Doma. Just like his previous decks, he completely changed his way of playstyle and focused on Exodia. Using many draw powers such as the card of demise, a pot of greed, card of sanctity, graceful charity etc to get Exodia pieces as soon as possible. He uses monsters such as Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest, and Emissary of the Afterlife to get Exodia pieces from his deck to his hands. If failed to manage to gain all pieces in the Exodia and sent to the graveyard, Yasumi uses the Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden one to summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord to gain alternative win condition. He can also send them to the graveyard and summon beings such as Exodd (changed: This card can only special summoned by sending one "Forbidden One" from your hand to the graveyard. For each of your standby phase, inflict 100 damage for each "Forbidden One" Cards in the Graveyard) and Exodia Necross to become the unstoppable monster. He also has The Legendary Exodia incarnate to boost his attack points and gain the pieces from the graveyard. He also has cards such as backup soldier, Dark Factory of mass production, and Monster Reincarnation. He has trap cards to support his deck such as Break the Seal (Changed: You can send this face-up card and 1 other "Break the Seal" you control to the Graveyard to add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Deck to your hand. If all three "Break the Seal" are face up, you can add 2 "Forbidden one" monsters from your deck to your hand.), Exod Flame, and mirror force to gain pieces and protect his monsters. By using the power of Orichalcos, his deck becomes stronger.

 **Grand Championship:** Yasumi once again changed his playstyle to completely different as well. By focusing on banishing all cards instead of sending to the graveyard. By using dimensional fissure, Macro Cosmos, and even using monsters such as Banisher of the Radiance to completely banishing both his cards and opponent cards. By using Necroface and needle worm, Yasumi can continuously banish/mill his opponent until they deck out. By using soul absorption, he can gain an infinite amount of life points. By using inferno tempest with either Lava Golen or rush recklessly to his opponent monsters, he can banish all monsters from the graveyard and deck both him and his opponents. He uses boss monsters such as Gren Maju Da Eiza to completely destroy his opponent or use trap card such as D.D. Dynamite to blow up his opponent life points to zero. He also uses Allure of Darkness combo with Necroface for banishment and draw power. He uses Pot of Avidity to put monsters back to the deck and draw a card. He also uses Cyber Valley to stall his opponent along with one day of peace in order to get the cards he needs or be safe from heavy attacks from his opponents. He also uses cards such as Helios, Helios Duo Megistus and Helios Trice Megistus to summon them and gain more attack points to win as well, as shown his fight against Zigfried in the semi-finals.

 **Dawn of the Duel:** During this Arc, Yasumi went back to his old Exodia deck just like during the Doma Arc. When going to the memory world, the deck seemed to be same with exception of the Seal of Orichalcos.

 **Trivia:**

Both Yasumi and Ishizu have the same birthday.

During some scenes, Yasumi, Jonouichi, and Honda do the "creepy chin" together or by themselves time to time.

Its implied that the reason why Yasumi joined Doma was due to not only Dartz's influence but also the fact the false "Truth" how his parents died

According to Yasumi, the most painful he ever received physically was a slap from Ishizu at the end of the Doma Arc.

Despite romantic feelings, both Yasumi and Ishizu seem to have opposite personality to each other, one is very outspoken, outgoing, open, funny and talkative, Ishizu is portrayed as a kind, wise, compassionate, spiritual, and intelligent and mature woman displaying strong maternal characteristics who exhibits a selfless concern for the well being of others. Even with their Egyptian counterpart.

It is confirmed that Yasumi's soul is also part of Exodia's soul, as shown duel monsters seemed to be scared of him and hides.

Despite his flirtatious personality, the only person that failed to swoon by him at first was indeed Ishizu Ishtar.

Whenever he talks to his fangirls and slightly swooning them, Yasumi thought a grim reaper was staring at him from his back when Ishizu was behind him.

Ever since Yasumi lost his parents, he had a yearning for a female who was a mature woman who had maternal characteristics; hence, falling for Ishizu.

Seto Kaiba mentions that Yasumi is like Jonouichi but better duelist.

Yasumi was always interested in Egyptian history and wanted to be an archeologist.

His Egyptian Counterpart has a heavy connection with the power of darkness, hence the reason why his counterpart has massive Ba and many evil Ka.

At the end of the series, it's heavily hinted that both Yasumi and Ishizu are together.


End file.
